More Coffee!
by oXMiDoRiXo
Summary: "AH! I'll, I'll never get more coffee! And that means I'll get tired, and I'll fall asleep, and the gnomes will get me! And they'll steal my -Gah!- underpants!" Tweek gets him self into trouble when Craig takes him to dinner. Creek, Oneshot :


_**Gotta love Knight in Shinning armor pieces :]**_

**_Please Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Gah! Why hasn't the waitress come back yet? I -Ngh!- need more coffee!" a rather twitchy, Tweek Tweak asked as he stared into the stained, empty mug in front of him, wishing more of his warm, brown liquid gold would materialize back into the cup. "What if she -Ngh!- never comes back? AH! I'll, I'll never get more coffee! And that means I'll get tired, and I'll fall asleep, and the gnomes will get me! And they'll steal my -Gah!- underpants! And yours too Craig! Oh Jesus Christ! I have to get more coffee before—"

"Tweek. Calm down. She'll be back soon, you can survive without coffee for a few minutes." a rather irritated Craig Tucker repeated to his cute but terribly addicted blonde companion. He had taken the blonde to dinner, but Tweek's paranoia and irrational fears never made for a peaceful meal.

"But Craig! What if—"

"No."

"But they-"

"No."

"Bu—"

"Tweek!"

The commotion at their table would have caught the attention of the restaurant, if the whole town hadn't known who Tweek was already and knew exact how chaotic the blonde is. After Craig's outburst Tweek tried hard to keep his mouth shut, and hold still but sadly enough his strength waned after just two minutes of silence.

"I'll just go see where she -AH!- is and ask her to get me more coffee" he said as he stood up from the table.

"Tweek… Fine! Go find your fucking coffee." Craig groaned irritated that Tweek couldn't just hold it together for one nice dinner together.

"…Craig? I'll –Gah!- only be a minute.."

"Hurry up."

And the blonde was off not wanting to waste the precious few minutes he had to find his liquid heaven, and the woman keeping it from his beautiful, but empty mug. As the blonde wondered around the restaurant he kept his eyes peeled for his waitress, not noticing when he ended up in the bar of the cheap restaurant. Also not noticing the alcohol, buzzed man, who in his drunken stupor, began to take a liking to the blonde.

"Heyyy babe, whys a pretty little thing like you all alone?" he barely spit the words out, as he approached the twitchy boy. But when Tweek did not realize he, himself was the "pretty little thing" being talked to, the drunk tried a more direct approach.

"AH!" Tweek yelped as the man slapped his butt and laughed.

"I was talking to you gorgeous-"

"Oh Jesus! Why you talking to –Gah!- me?"

"Cause your hot. Duhh, damn babe you're a jumpy little thing" the man's words slurred as he said them, his intoxicated state made clear.

"Ngh- Your Drunk, please go away!" Tweek's panic increased as the man stumble towards him and the wall behind him growing ever closer. Tight spaces are not the blonde's favorite place to be.

"No way baby! We're so meant to be"

His drunken words did not comfort Tweek in the least. He mentally damned himself for ever liking coffee, and not listening to Craig.

"Gah!" Tweek dropped his obviously cursed, coffee mug as his back touched the wall. He had no way to escape his intoxicated pursuer who looked like he wanted to play grabby hands with the blonde.

Hearing the coffee mug shatter had caught the attention of a certain, extremely irritated, raven haired young man, and he was now up and looking for his missing twitchy companion. "Where the fuck are you Tweek." He mumbled as he looked around, about ready to pummel the blonde.

"AH! Jesus Chris-"

Craig heard his blonde's panicked voice coming from the bar. He quickly headed over, not sure why he suddenly felt incredibly worried, and anxious about reaching Tweek.

"What the Fuck!" Craig shouted as his jaw dropped. There was a nasty drunk asshole with his droll covered face all over Tweeks, and his hands squeezing the smaller boy's buttocks, and no one else saw this as out of the ordinary! Craig hauled ass over to the opposite side of the bar and punched the drunk in the side of the head and forced his way in between Tweek and his pursuer.

"Hey! Fuck you mann, this is my bitch! I was here first!" he grumbled as he tried to push Craig off his path to blonde "happiness".

"Hey I don't want no fights in here guys, ya'll better calm down!" the bartender said firmly, as though he hadn't seen any of the actions that took place just moments earlier.

Ignoring the bartenders orders, Craig than grasped the collar of the drunks shirt, and pinned him against the wall with force "If you have any idea what's good for you, than you'll get the fuck out of here before I smash your face in got it?" Craig growled, just inches from the other man's face.

The drunk went to say something stupid, but what little bit of his brain that wasn't to intoxicated thought hard about what the raven haired boy had said and decided to not take the chance of saying something completely stupid. Craig than dropped the man to the ground, and glared hard as the drunk proceeded to stumble his way out.

Craig clenched his fists in rage, slowly trying to calm himself before he did anything he'd have to pay for. The bartender also slowly made his way back behind the bar after he saw the fight was not going to happen, and decided not to mess with the currently fuming young man.

"Craig…." The small, fearful, and guilt filled voice of Tweek squeaked behind him.

"Yeah?" he didn't turn around.

"I-I'm s-sorry… I should a listened.."

"Yeah."

"I don't want –Gah!- coffee anymore."

"Yeah."

"Can we go –Ngh- home please?"

Craig finally turned around to face the embarrassed and somewhat used blonde. "Yeah. And I'll make you some coffee" he said as he put his arm around Tweek.

"Really? AH! You don't hate me?" the blonde's eyes sparkled with new a new found hope, in the others words.

Craig chucked and pulled Tweek closer as they walked out of the bar.

"No I don't hate you, I love you. But you are a little dimwitted, psychotic, spazzoid sometimes who really needs to start listening to me. But it's ok." The rather irritable, Craig Tucker, winked at his boyfriend, and kissed his golden hair.

"Yeah… I love you too!" The rather twitchy, Tweek Tweak, smiled as he pecked his lover on the cheek.

* * *

**_I love cute endings 3_**


End file.
